Vacation
by eminalica
Summary: What will happen in their 4 days, 3 nights trip to the beach house? read and find out mainly on Naruhina!
1. Underwater Kiss

**Now… here is another Naruhina oneshot.. I have been out lately because of so many annoying projects causing me to not have any time to post this one….. Again,…. I don't own Naruto,yada yada yada.. speech speech speech… **

**BTW here is the story! Don't forget the reviews, comments, suggestion,, yada yada yada**

"Hey, Hinata, where are we going again?" Kiba asked as he brought his luggage.

"Well, we are going to Sasuke-kun's beach house because we are celebrating his return from the states. Sakura-san invited me and she said that I should scatter the news, also many of the gang will be there." Hinata replied as she also loaded her luggage.

"Is that so? Is Naruto going to be there?" Hinata flinched and blushed.

"O-Of course…. H-H-He is Sasuke-kun's b-b-bestf-friend." She said as she stuttered. When anybody mentions the name Naruto, she always tenses up, that is because Naruto is her longtime crush.

"Yeah right. Is there any progress?" Kiba asked and this made Hinata blush a deep crimson color.

"W-What a-a-a-a-are y-y-you t-t-t-ta-talking a-b-b-b-bout?" Hinata said as she quickly packed her luggage.

"OH nothing." That was all that Kiba said, as he grinned. After that they went to the Uchiha manor. As they went nearer they saw their friends, Sasuke is with Sakura, Shikamaru is with Temari, Ino is with Sai, Tenten is with Neji, Chouji whose partner is his bag of potato chips and there were other person who doesn't have any partners. Just like Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, and Lee. Also there was Naruto and her sister. As Sakura saw the two of them coming she waved at them.

"Hinata! Kiba!" she said as she placed her left hand at the left side of her mouth and her right hand is waving at them.

"Hello Sakura-san. Hi everybody. Welcome back Sasuke-kun." She said as she went to their side. Sasuke just grunted in return.

"Yo." That was Kiba's greeting.

"HINATA-CHAN!" blond hair and sparkling blue eyes greeted and hugged her.

"hehehe… Naruko-san ,hello." Hinata greeted Naruko, Naruto's little sister.

"Nee-chan. What took you so long?" Naruko said as she pouted.

"Sorry if we made you wait." Hinata said and smiled at her.

"It's okay." Naruko then smiled at Hinata.

"Hey, guys. Let's go. We will be staying there for 4 days and 3 nights. So I guess you brought enough clothes plus swimwear. The ride will take about three hours. Just tell the driver when you want to pull up and also notify the other van as well." Sakura said as all of them gathered they all nodded.

"OI! Sakura! Let's go already! I'm excited to go to the beach!" Naruto said as he hopped onto the van.

There were two vans waiting for them: one black and the other are white. So Sakura, Sasuke, Naruko, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Lee were on the white van while Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Chouji, Ino and Sai were on the black van. They loaded themselves onto their vans. In the white van, Sasuke is the one driving, so Sakura is in the shotgun seat. Hinata is in between Kiba and Naruko, the other seat was in front of them and Shino is between Naruto and Lee.

(SO the seating arrangement is like this.. I can't describe it so im just gonna illustrate it.) ^_^

Sasuke Sakura

|Naruto Kiba |

|Shino Hinata |

|Lee Naruko|

As they traveled, Hinata and Naruko was chatting, Shino is just sitting quietly, Lee is looking out the windows and always commented on how beautiful the scenery is. While the driver, Sasuke, is holding Sakura's hand and the other is holding the steering wheel, they chatted about the beach house, and a little of their plans in their stay. As for Naruto and Kiba, they were just looking outside the window as well. After a while Hinata fell asleep and Kiba placed his hand over Hinata's shoulder and placed her head on his chest. This act of his earned a glare from the blond in front of them who was now pouting. Naruko just tittered at the sight. After a few more hours they arrived at the destination, Kiba woke Hinata up.

All of them first went to the rest house and then they went to the seaside. Hinata was wearing a navy one piece swimsuit with a lilac that went from her waist to her left shoulder. She covered herself in a white coat. Hinata just squatted on a picnic blanket under a big red and white umbrella. She saw Kiba riding the Jet Ski with Naruko behind him. She also saw Sakura in a pink two piece swimsuit with cherry blossom petals etched as the design, Sakura was with Sasuke holding hands. Tenten was wearing one piece auburn swimsuit with circles on it, she was also with Neji. And there was Temari wearing a red two piece and was holding Shikamaru's arm. As for Ino, she wore a somewhat neon-yellow colored 2 piece swimsuit and she and Sai are playing in the water. Okay there they go. They all have their own love life. The others are probably around here somewhere. She just smiled to herself until she felt someone sit beside her, as she turned her head to see who that person was, it was no other than.. tan ta-ta-tan-tan-tan! Yes, it's Naruto. He was wearing black and orange swimming trunks. And his upper body is free for anyone to see. Hinata didn't notice that she was staring at Naruto.

"My, My Hinata-chan. I'm glad I'm not an ice cream or else, I could have melted by now." Naruto said as he grinned that made Hinata blush. She knew it was rude to stare at other people.

"I'm s-s-sorry." Dang it! She always ends up stuttering in front of Naruto, even though she tried so hard not to stutter in front of people anymore. She was fine with anyone but when it was with Naruto she just can't help but stutter.

"Haha. Am I really that yummy looking?" Naruto asked as he laughed and this made Hinata blush furiously.

"W-W-W-W-W-hat?" Hinata asked as she was now fidgeting.

"Hahahahah. Nothing, I said you're cute." Naruto said as he grinned again.

"N-N-N-N-Nar-r-uto-kun! S-s-s-stop t-teasing me." She said as she covered her face with her hands.

"hehehe. I'm serious! You really are cute." He said this as he pulled Hinata's hand away from her face.

"S-S-Serious? M-M-Me?" Hinata asked as she pointed to herself.

"No, the umbrella is cute." He said as he laughed again.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun! Y-Y-Y-ou a-are t-t-easing me!" Hinata said as she placed her hands on her face again.

"heheh. Sorry, but you are just fun to tease!" Naruto said and he looked at the sea gain. She looked over to Naruto and saw those eyes as blue as the sea. When Naruto tilted his head to see Hinata, she quickly turned to the other side so she that she wont meet Naruto's eyes. They talked for a while and then Naruto invited Hinata to swim.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Let's go for a swim." He said as he stood up.

"Eh?"

"Let's go for a swim."

"Ha?"

"Let. Us. Go. For. A. Swim." Now Naruto emphasized each word. And Hinata's brain still cant register Naruto's invitation.

"Come on Hinata-chan. Don't go 'eh?ha?' on me." He said as he pouted. He looked so cute! Hinata still didn't move so Naruto moved closer to her and suddenly caught her in his arms and carried her in princess style~.

"N-N-N-aruto-k-kun! P-Please p-p-put m-me d-down! I-I'm still w-w-wearing my c-c-oat!" she said as she struggled.

"Never!" Naruto as he was now running towards the sea. Lee then whistled and shouted 'Youth at its finest. Hinata also saw Neji going towards them but Tenten stopped him. When the water was leveled until Naruto's waist he then started to count off.

"5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. GO!" he shouted then released Hinata. She continued to try to go up the surface until he saw Naruto underwater. He was now going closer and closer to her until their faces where centimeters apart. Naruto grinned and lightly placed his lips against hers, Hinata's eyes flew wide open and after that kiss, he held her on her waist and they went back to the surface. Hinata sharply inhaled the oxygen she was lacking. She looked Naruto in the eye who was grinning ear to ear.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she lightly pushed Naruto away.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Naruto asked as he pouted and had his puppy eyes mode on. Hinata blushed at this sight.

"N-N-Naruto-k-" Hinata was cut off when someone separated the two of them and pulled Hinata out of the water then faced Naruto.

"What are you doing to my cousin?" Neji asked with a bit of threatening.

"Oh, come on Neji. We we're just having a little …. Fun." Before he said the word 'fun' he looked at Hinata and grinned. She remembered the kiss and her face became as red as a tomato. Neji noticed this and he glared at Naruto. Before anything can happen Tenten arrived.

"Come on Neji. Let Hinata have some fun." As she said that Neji released Hinata and she pulled Neji away from Naruto and Hinata. She can't look at him in the eyes; she was too embarrassed about what happened.

"Hinata-chan, sorry. Let's go back to the rest house." Naruto said as he offered his hand to Hinata nodded and she took Naruto's hand. It was already dark when they got back to the rest house. The rest house is a 3-storey building, painted in cream. The first floor is composed of the living room, dining room, entertainment room, and kitchen and the other 2 floors were composed of the bedrooms. They were still holding hands until they reached the Hinata's room that was on the 2nd floor.

"T-Thank you f-for accompanying m-me." Hinata said as she still hangs her head low.

"It's alright. I'm really sorry about that." Naruto said as he ran his hand at the back of his neck.

"Guys! Hurry up! Dinner's ready!" someone shouted from the first floor, it's probably Sakura.

"Well, I'll just go to my room and get dressed, you too Hinata-chan. I'll just come by later" Hinata just nodded and waved. She got inside her room and went to shower immediately. While she was taking her shower she remembered that kiss, she blushed as that scene kept on replaying inside her head. She shook her head and got out of shower. She picked up a lilac colored flowing dress that flowed just above her knees. It has silver linings and has a ribbon at the chest part. She picked her flat and silver sandals. Her hair was tied in a braid that dangled on her left shoulder and tied it with silver and lilac ribbons. She went to her door and opened it. As she opened it she saw Naruto was about to knock. He smiled as he saw her attire.

"You look good in lilac." He said as he smiled at her.

"T-Thanks. Y-you look g-g-good t-too." Hinata praised Naruto back. It really did suit him after all. He wore an orange shirt under a black plaid button up shirt; he also wore black pants and rubber shoes. Hinata noticed him wear a bluish-green necklace. He probably noticed her staring at it so he said something.

"This is a gift from Granny Tsunade. She gave it to me when I said something to her that snapped her out of her daze. So let's go down now. They are probably waiting." Naruto just nodded and they continued downstairs and saw everyone sitting by pairs. There were many foods laid on the table. They chatted and laughed as they ate their dinner. As they finished eating, some of them walked outside while the rest went to their own rooms and slept. The waves of the sea crashing to the sand are the only sound to be heard in the moonlight night. Hinata just stayed in her room and she looked out of the veranda to see the night sky. As she gazed at them the scene that kept playing in her head was that kiss. She shook it off and went to bed, still in mind that underwater kiss.


	2. Uzumaki

**READ THISSo here is another chapter…. Pls do post some reviews! Im watching you….. hehehe joke! I do appreciate it if you post your reviews or comments. An also thanks for those people who put this story on their favorite and alert list also the other one 'praises', I just discovered that last week though…. ALSO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER (even though it is just such a short one) TO THE READERS THAT PLACED THIS ON THEIR ALERT AND FAVORITE LIST! I REALLY THANK YOU! THANKS I JUST KNEW IT JUST A SHORT TIME AGO… THANK YOU!thank you very much! I know I talk too much so… continue on with your reading! **

Chapter 2-

'_Uzumaki'_ These were the words that woke Hinata up from her dreams. She slightly tilted her head to see the light seeping through the curtains. She sat up and rested her head on the head of the bed. She stretched her arms and wiped her eyes. She then went to the bathroom and showered and brushed and other rituals she does in the morning. They planned to have fun in the beach again, but this time they were gonna ride the banana boat, go surfing and have a picnic as lunch. They were going to another beach that doesn't have much people. When she was done she went out and picked her clothes. She picked a white sleeveless blouse black shorts and white sandals. When she went down she saw Temari, Ino, Tenten and Sakura preparing their foods for their picnic.

"Mind if I help you." Hinata asked as she went near them.

"Oh, you're awake now. Of course, we would like your help." Sakura said as she looked over at Hinata.

"Okay, what should I do?" Hinata asked as she stood by the sink with them.

"Um,. You can help with making the sandwiches and onigiris." Sakura instructed as she pointed at the unfinished pile of bread and other ingredients to be placed in between the breads. She also noticed the dried seaweeds and the pot of rice.

"Um,, where are the others?" Hinata asked as she washed her hands and started forming the onigiris.

"They are probably asleep. It is still 6 in the morning. And oh, let's bring some fish and meat so that we can barbeques it later in the beach. " Sakura said. They just continued preparing the foods and chatted the whole time until one by one the boys went down.

"*yaawnnnnnnnn! Unh. What are we having for breakfast?" Chouji asked as he came down still yawning.

"Ughh. Can you please first take a shower? You guys stink!"Tenten said as she placed her arms in front of her chest. Maybe the ones that only showered are Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Lee and Naruko. After the others went down after their showers they ate and again chatted about their plans this afternoon. After they ate, they prepared the things that they will need. It was 10 in the morning and they were ready to go.

"Wait. Where is the umbrella?" Ino asked as she looked around.

"I think Hinata was getting it." Sai said.

"I'll just go fetch her." Naruto said as he dashed off. Hinata was carrying the umbrella that they were going to use but she had a hard time pulling it or dragging it. She almost tripped, lucky for her there was someone who caught her.

"Easy. Your gonna hurt yourself." As she gazed she saw the blond of her dreams. (hehe)

"T-Thanks." Hinata said as she tried to get the umbrella again but Naruto took it from her.

"It's alright. I got this." Naruto said as he easily carried the umbrella.

"T-Thanks again." Hinata said as she walked beside Naruto.

"No problem as long as its you." As he said that Hinata looked up to him and he winked at her that made her flush. She just looked at the sandy ground averting her eyes from the blond.

"Umm…. N-N-Naruto-kun….. ano… um…." Hinata still can't bring up the topic about what happened yesterday, the, you know. Every time she thinks of that she always ends up having the color of a tomato!

"Hmm?" Naruto only hummed in a questioning way.

"Umm…. Ano…. T-The-….. um…. Y-yes-t-terd-day…. Ummm…" HInata still cant bring it up. She is just too shy to ask him about it.

"What about yesterday?" naruto grinned quite playfully as he looked at the blushing Hyuga, obviously teasing her.

"Um… the…. Um… ano…. K-k—k-k-k-k-k-k-ki-i-isss…" Hinata cant even say that word right. She mentally bonked herself.

"What? Wanna do it again?" Naruto asked stifling a laugh. She saw Hinata blush a deep crimson color and covered her face. He can't hold it in any longer so he bursted out in laughter.

"ehhhhhhhhhh…. N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted but her voice is a bit squeaky and made the blond laugh even louder.

"Hehehehhehe… Sorry…. You are just cute!" he said as he put the umbrella down and pinched Hinata in the cheeks.

"Sorry about yesterday." was all Naruto said as they went towards the van.

"Here you are!" Naruto said as he placed the umbrella inside the van. They went inside and it's still the same seating arrangement.

"Ne… I saw that." Naruko poked Hinata as she whispered.

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" Hinata asked even though she knew what Naruko meant.

"I saw that Naruto-niisan pinched you in the cheeks." Naruko said as she smiled a little slyly. Hinata blushed.

"See. You even blushed!" during the whole trip, Naruko endlessly teased Hinata. As for Naruto he just stole some glances that Kiba noticed. They arrived at the beach at 11 and they immediately arranged their picnic, the girls prepared the food and the boys prepared some firewood and started to build the fire for the barbeque. Lee barbequed the fish and the meat, after that they ate their lunch and walked by the seashore or played in the water.

"Hey! Let's ride the banana boat!" Lee shouted as he went to the banana boat. It was quite long enough for them to ride. The only people that went to the banana boat are, Kiba, Naruko, Lee, Kankuro, and especially Naruto. The others were probably going with their dates and maybe some are doing something that caught their interest. He noticed that Hinata was still sitting; he went near her and grabbed her hand. She looked up to him and he turned his head to her with a grin.

"Ano.. Na-Naruto-ku-kun? " Hinata said as she was being pulled.

"If you are going to ask where we are going, we are going to ride that." Naruto said as he pointed the banana boat with his mouth. Hinata wasn't able to decline or protest because the blond was already dragging her. Naruto was at the very front; Hinata was behind him then Naruko, Kiba and lastly Lee. They were wearing life jackets to be safe. As the banana boat was being pulled by the speedboat, Hinata can't help but put her arms around Naruto's waist so that she won't fall off. Her eyes were closed the whole time because she was afraid to fall and held on Naruto even tighter. Naruto just smiled at this. Well, people every now and then will fall off, so they did. Hinata was still holding onto Naruto even when they hit the water. Naruto untangled Hinata's grip on him and turned to her and pulled her up the surface and gasped the air in.

"Oi, Hinata-chan. You can ride on my back." Hinata just stared at the blond's back confusingly. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata's confused face.

"Come on Hinata-chan. Hop on." Naruto said as he turned his back again. Still, the Hyuga didn't move from her spot.

"Oh come one!" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata onto his back. Hinata now has her legs on either side of Naruto he was now swimming towards the shore as Hinata balanced her blushing-self. As they went ashore, Naruto attacked the food once more and Hinata just giggled. It was just the two of them sitting on their picnic and they had no idea where the others were. Naruto started to write something on the sand and that caught her attention. Naruto wrote 'Uzumaki Naruto' then erased the 'Naruto' on it. She looked at him.

"Why did you erase that?" Hinata asked not even bothering to stutter.

"Well, I don't want to be the only-" Naruto cut himself off as he wrote something next to the 'Uzumaki'.

"-Uzumaki around." Naruto smiled, with a bit of sadness, to Hinata. She looked at what Naruto just wrote on the sand and she was shocked at what she saw. Do you know what Naruto wrote? Well it was just this à 'Uzumaki Hinata'.

**SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE! And also sorry for making you wait for so long! AND AGAIN…. thank you for those people who placed this on their alert and favorite list! I will TRY to post a chapter each week….. if not for those freaking and annoying school works and projects I will be adding each chapter every other day! But sad to say… SCHOOL WORK NEVER ENDS! And I hate it! So please bear with my oh-so-short-stinky-update! Ughhhh…. So if you read the chapter 611 I think NARUHINA IS ON THE MOVE! OH YEAH! So yeah….. please do place your comment blahb,…. I do care even though it's bad or good or constructive or what.. just post your thoughts! Yeah! So expect the next chapter and wish for a miracle that I could post something good for the next chapter!**


	3. Confession

**YATA! THANKS FOR PUTTING THIS ON YOUR FAVORITE AND ALERT LIST! I know I always rant about it but just let me rant because I AM HAPPY! Because I am happy of the results of my new chapter.. may I present to you the 3****RD**** CHAPTER! YEHEY! So just post your comments and I will post as fast as I can! So yeah! CONTINUE READING AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENt! **

**Also sorry for the short update…. Ive been a bit.. distracted now a days.. so please forgive me if it's not that good….**

**Chapter 3**

"eh?" That was all Hinata could say, as she stared at her name with Naruto's last name beside it.

"Don't you get it?" Naruto said as he made Hinata look at him in the eyes. Hinata wanted to look away but Naruto kept her from doing it because he placed both his hands on either side of Hinata's face. This action of his kept her from looking away from him.

"I-I d-don't." Hinata said softly as the blush resurfaced again.

"I want to court you." Naruto said looking so dead serious that it made Hinata gasp.

"Huh?" that was all she could muster to say because of the mixed emotions she felt. But the two most overwhelming emotions are happiness and confusion. Maybe Naruto could see the confusion taking over her because he let his hands drop from her face and placed it on his side then looked at the sea. A part of Hinata didn't want those hands to let go but she didn't know why she let him. She just looked to the sea just like what Naruto is doing, after how many minutes of silence, Naruto spoke.

"I know that you're confused why I'm suddenly asking to court you. Do you want to know the reason?" Naruto said still not looking at Hinata. She just nodded with an 'unh' sound and made Naruto go further.

"You do know that I liked Sakura for how many years right? I liked her because she's cute and she smiles so sincerely. But every time I make a move she always pushes me back. Hehe funny.. I can't even feel anything when I see the two of them happily holding each other's hands. i always laugh everything off so that they wont notice me being sad and all. All of them bought it except you." Hinata looked at Naruto because of the last thing he said. As she looked up to him, he was already looking at her and smiling sadly. After one long minute Naruto spoke again.

"heh. I didn't know what to feel that day. That day when I started falling for you." He continued as he looked Hinata in the eyes. She just sat there, looking at him squarely, a tint of redness is evident on her cheeks.

"I don't know if you remembered but, it was on snowy night. I was just walking around, looking at people inside restaurants happily talking. Then I spotted the two of them, holding hands, smiling to each other. I really haven't moved on that time, I just froze in front of them. But I heard someone call my name. When I looked at where that voice was coming from I saw you standing in front of me. You looked inside and your face scrunched up. Now that I think about it, you really do look cute with that expression." Naruto stated happily and grinning like an idiot. It looks like he's talking to himself than to Hinata. She just smiled at his remark. How could she forget that moment? It was the first time she had a normal conversation with him. And she can't easily forget that painful expression of his, just thinking about it makes her sad.

"I memorized what you said to me. '_Don't worry Naruto-kun. Even though it hurts like a deep cut. Just remember that every wound heal, even though it leaves a scar behind. That scar will always remind you to learn from the past and not mull over it. So smile okay?' _ I don't even know how I remembered all those things that you said to me. I just did. Then I hugged you. I felt you that you tensed but then I felt your arms wrap around me and I smiled and cried at the same time. I must have looked like a crazy person back then. And we were in front of a restaurant for Pete's sake!" Naruto said as his ears began to blush. Hinata giggled because this is the first time she saw Naruto blush this hard. But still he continued with his story.

"Since then I always notice you looking at me. Even if I don't look, I know that you're looking at me. And that made me feel… I don't know. Special, I guess?" Hinata blushed. All this time, he knew that she was always looking at him. Now she felt very embarrassed.

"hehehe. There's no need to be shy about it. Even I look at you too… often…..sometime…every time…..AHHHH I don't know! Just—okay… I admit it okay! I look at you every time you're around. And when you're not there I always find myself finding you. Back then, I don't know why but, every time Sakura brings you along to some party or celebration or what, I always find myself smiling like theres no tomorrow. But, I always see you with Kiba so that's why I kept a low profile…." Naruto said as his head was hanging low. Hinata can't believe it. '_Is he jealous?' _she asked herself. But she didn't want to assume anything so she just let him talk.

"I really thought that there was something going on between the two of you so I started to, you know…. Feel… jealous…." Naruto said as his bangs were now covering his face. Hinata giggled, because her assumptions were true.

"HEY! Don't laugh at me! Here I am confessing my love for you and you just sit there and laugh at me! It's not even funny!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I just… remembered something. Please do continue." Hinata said as straight as possible.

"Sooooo. I started to approach you even though my theories are quite blurry. But still, I felt a bit nervous because every time I come near you, you always hide behind Kiba's back and when I peek you're as red as a tomato! That's why I thought that you don't like me and you are just avoiding me." He said that as he pouted. Hinata stopped herself from giggling again.

"When Sakura-chan invited me, I was hesitating because I want to just stay at home but I also want to go to the beach. But when she said that you're going then I didn't hesitate anymore. I just packed my bag and never got any sleep from the excitement of being with you. So I am now using this opportunity and time to court you and get to know you better. Okay I'm done! So now. Do you accept or do you accept?" Naruto asked as he seriously looked at Hinata. She can't control it any more so she just let herself giggle.

"Now what?!" Naruto asked as he began to blush pretty bad.

"It's just that… you didn't even give me any other options… hehehe" Hinata said as she giggled through her sentence. She didn't even feel like stuttering anymore.

"Of course I wouldn't! I will still court you even if you don't accept it!" Naruto declared as he pouted again.

"hehe.. of course I'll accept."

**READ THIS! So yeah! Thanks those people that placed this story on their favorite and alert list! I was quite shocked and happy at the same time because.. JUST! Who wouldn't be happy finding out that the chapter/story they posted last night would get this much views in just one day! Also adding this into your favorite and alert list! THANK YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Even if you just comment or something like that I will be happy! And if im happy the quicker I post and come up with the next chapter! So please! My happiness meter is so low you could fill it up with just ONE OR TWO OR THREE comments! So thank you very much people! Don't forget to comment! That is what I need to motivate myself in writing this! So THANKS AGAIN!**


	4. Interrogation- part 1

**READ THIS! ** DefeatevilwithAwesomeness: of course I will continue this until it's complete!

**So yeah! Thanks again people! Because im feeling the weather right now im posting this chapter! I just wrote this for 3 hours! Not bad right! Well. I don't wanna talk anymore.. maybe later at the end…**

**So here's the fourth chapter! **

"Of course I'll accept." The dark haired beauty said as she smiled warmly at him.

"Y-You will let me?" Naruto said a little afraid that he heard her wrong.

"Of course I would. Who wouldn't accept if it came from the one they like?" Hinata said. She was amazed by herself that she didn't stutter anymore.

"Huh?" the blond said, still not registering what Hinata said.

"I said that I also like you Naruto-kun." HInata said as she looked at the sea again and her blush was taking over her. After a bit of silence Naruto stood up and went near the water and shouted.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS! HINATA-CHAN LIKES ME! WOHOOOOOOO!" Naruto said while jumping up and down. After that he returned to Hinata and lifted her up holding her by the waist and they were twisting around. He looks so happy. He seems to be happy because Hinata already said that sweet sweet 'yes' in which she didn't. She just let him court her.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said while holding Naruto's shoulder. He was still spinning her round and round. He then put Hinata down and hugged her.

"You don't know how much you made me happy! I promise I will make you say yes and make you happy on the way!" Naruto exclaimed still hugging Hinata.

"Same to you too." Hinata said while smiling.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said behind them. It was Shikamaru together with the others. They were grinning. Naruto quickly turned around and plastered a big grin to them.

"Nothing that concerns you, but me and her." Naruto said as he brought his arms around Hinata's shoulder. They were still grinning.

"All right everyone! Let's pack everything up." Sakura said as she clapped her hands. They started to clean up but those goofy grins on their faces were still on. Well, who wouldn't grin? Naruto always helps Hinata in every way he can. Even holding a towel Naruto does it! After finishing, they were about to ride their respective vans until…

"Wait! The girls will ride the white van. And the boys will ride the black van. We will just have…. A little girl talk." Sakura said while smiling at the other girls.

"Hey! Why should we?! I wanna be together with Hinata! Also it will be so freaking crowded in the van. " Naruto complained as he tried to get in the van. Hinata blushed to what just Naruto said.

"Nuh-uh! We will ride together with Hinata. Just have your quality time later. Ino said as he pulled, no, dragged Naruto to the black van.

"Then just put the other things in our van so that you can fit in the van. It's fine right Neji?" Tenten said.

"Yeah, we will have a bit of boys talk to do too." Neji said as he glared at blond. Naruto gulped, what will happen?

"Then it's settled then. Temari will drive the van. Is that okay?" Sakura asked Temari.

"Of course. I want to have a bit of chat with you too, Hinata." Temari said as she raised her eyebrows up and down. They loaded onto their own vans, much to Naruto's displeasure.

INSIDE THE WHITE VAN

Let the interrogation begin!

"Now, Hinata. Start from the top." Sakura said as she looked at Hinata.

"Start from the top of what?" Hinata said averting her eyes and looking at something.

"What was that hug with nii-san~ ne~ Hinata-nee-chan?" Naruko asked as she grinned like her brother. Because of this question, all eyes were on her. Even Temari who was looking using the mirror.

"H-He j-just h-h-hugged me because…." Hinata didn't finish her sentence as she hang her head low.

"Because?" all of them asked.

"—he was happy." HInata said still bowing down.

"He was happy because?" Tenten asked as she moved closer.

"B-Because…. I-I-I-I let h-him c-c—c-c-c-c-cc-court me…." There was a long silence. Hinata looked up to see their reaction. It was a bit like this (OoO). Their eyes and mouths were wide open. Then they all shrieked, even Temari, who was now pushing the car horn.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! HINATA! I CANT BELIEVE THIS! THANKS GOD HE FINALLY ASKED YOU!" Sakura shrieked.

"What do you mean by finally?" Hinata asked as she faced Sakura.

"Hinata! Didn't you notice him looking at you with that look?" Ino asked.

"What look?" she asked again as she looked at Ino.

"How can you be so clueless?!" Temari shouted.

"What?" Hinata asked again, even though her questions were ignored.

"OH MY GOSH! Hinata you didn't know?!" Sakura said as she shaked Hinata.

"Wait! How can I understand and know if you don't answer my questions?!" Hinata said loudly, as she pouted.

"Hehe. Sorry Hinata. We were just excited." Ino said as she giggled.

"Now, um, Sakura-chan, what do you mean by finally?" Hinata asked as she looked at Hinata.

"Gosh. You don't know. Every time that I coordinate a party, I always invite you guys' right? When I asked Naruto if he was coming, he always tells me that it's no good. But when I tell him that all of us are gonna be there, and then I enumerated the names of who was going to be there. When I mentioned your name he quickly changed his mood and changed as fast as lightning! You could have seen him! So your name is what I always say when he says he wont go." Sakura said as they were quietly listening.

"Oh.. is that true? Then Ino-chan, what look?" Hinata questioned as she looked over Ino.

"You really didn't notice his looks? God! And to think that you are always looking at him! Okay, you see, every time that you are around I always notice that he looks at you, his face always looks so contented when he sees you. If you're not in the crowd he would title his head from left to right until he can find you. And when he sees you with Kiba his face would scrunch up. And when you're laughing with Kiba his face would look like a just ate something sour! I would just laugh secretly. I didn't tell you because I thought you already knew. Hehehe. Such a stupid chap!" Ino said as she giggled.

'_He did tell me something like that a while ago..' _Hinata thought to herself.

"Um…Temari-san. What do you mean I'm clueless?" Hinata asked as she stared at the reflection of Temari's eyes on the mirror.

"Geez. Can't you even figure that out yourself? Just figure it out okay! I don't want to explain, I'm kind of lazy to talk." Temari said as she fixed her eyes on the road. Hinata was a bit puzzled so she started to figure it out just like what Temari told her.

-0-0-00-0

**All right now people! There is still a part 2 with this. Im just gonna post it later when I come home! So YOU! You silent readers please do speak up! I really want to hear your comments on my story! Please please please pleeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee! So yeah! Because im in the mood I wrote this …just… okay wait for the part 2 okay! I think the part two is just a bit short… you'll find out later.. Comment!**


	5. Interrogation- part 2

**I AM SO SORRY! SORRY IOF I WASN'T ABLE TO POST THIS, EVEN THOUGH I PROMISED THAT I WOULD DO IT 'LATER'! SO SORRY! THERE WAS A BLACK OUT HERE IN OUR PLACE SO I WASN'T ABLE TO POST IT! I AM SO SORRY! SO HERE IS THE PART 2! DO ENJOY! J**

Interrogation part 2

INSIDE THE BLACK VAN

"Explain." Neji said as he glared at Naruto. Neji was in front of him.

"E-Explain what?" Naruto feigned innocence as he averted his gaze.

"The hug." Neji said strongly.

"What about it?" Naruto said still not looking at him in the eyes.

" . ." Neji was now irritated, he could feel it.

_'UGGHHH why is Hinata on the other van?!'_Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright. I just hugged her because….." Naruto said still averting his gaze away from everyone. Sasuke looked through the mirror since he was the one that was driving.

"Because?" Kiba, Lee, and Neji asked at the same time with the same tone.

"-I was happy…." Naruto said still fidgeting in his seat.

"You were happy because?" Kiba asked. He really is curious as to what happened while they were not there.

"She let me court her…" Naruto said softly, but they could still hear his voice. A moment of silence. He looked at them. Their expressions were blank until a few seconds, Kiba and Lee's face lit up but Neji just stayed blank. But it didn't stay blank for long because there was a series of honking from the other van. But they just chided it away.

"HAHAHHAHA. Now you graduated from being sheepish!" Kiba announced.

"HEY! I'm not sheepish!" Naruto shouted as he bonked Kiba in the head.

"OUCH! Hey! What was that for! My brain cells could have been damaged!" Kiba shouted back.

"Yeah right! If you had any!" Naruto said then laughed. Sasuke just smirked and Neji just shook his head while Shikamaru was just sleeping. Chouji was eating another bag of chips and Shino just sat there quietly.

"Hell I do! If I know, I even got more brain cells than you do." Kiba said as he grinned.

"I am happy for you Naruto-kun! Let your willingness be as hard as a boulder!" Lee exclaimed.

"Thanks Fuzzy-Brows!." Naruto said.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun! What are friends for?" Lee said as he nodded.

"Naruto…. Just promise that you won't make her cry okay! If you do, beware!" Kiba said as he patted Naruto. The blond looked at Neji, who was eyeing him.

"I would approve alright. Just like what Kiba said, don't you dare hurt her or you'll go through a batch of army. Just remember you can run but you can't hide if you hurt her." Neji said seriously that made Naruto gulp.

"O-Of course! Whew! I really can't believe that Hinata would let me." Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. When he opened them because it was a bit too quiet. They were looking intently at him.

"What?" Naruto asked them because they were looking at him, except Shikamaru.

"What do you mean by you can't believe she would let you court her?" Kiba asked the blond.

"Because! When I approach she always hides behind you! I even thought that there was something with you two!" Naruto stated as he crossed his arms in front of him. As for the others that were wide awake were now looking at him weirdly. Even Shino.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You really are stupid." Shino stated that shocked Naruto.

"O-Oi! What do you mean I'm stupid?!" Naruto retorted.

"Tch. You really are the stupidest person to live here on earth." Sasuke remarked, his eyes still fixed on the road.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed. He still doenst get it. So stupid.

"You really didn't notice." Neji asked, well it was more of a statement than a question.

"What didn't I notice. I already know that Im handsome. And I already know that I'm good at sports. I also know that Im happy right now. Hmmmm. What else?" Naruto stated as he rubbed his chin as if thinking.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"What?!" Naruto said as he glared daggers at the Uchiha's back.

"Stupid." Shino also said.

"Dumb." Kiba said as he put his arms in the air like he was surrendering.

"You are hopeless Naruto-kun." Lee said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded like he was a disappointed father.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU GUYS MEAN!?" Naruto shouted inside the van.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru remarked as he blocked his ears using his hands.

**I THANK YOU! Really thanks for reading this story of mine. Sorry if its too short. Also this story already reached 1k views! YAHOOO! Thanks for the comments and the fav's and alerts. I don't care if you don't put me in your fav's or alerts as long as my stories get it.. so don't keep your comments to yourself! **


	6. Goodnights

** Night Kaida: In our country 'courting' a girl is the process of I don't know… let's see… it's a bit hard to explain.. okay. Now it's the process guys do to woo the girl they like into being their girlfriends. Some couples never go on that stage but I like having the process includes going on dates, giving gifts yada yada yada.. sweet stuff like that. So hope I answered your question! J also.. the pairings that I put in this story are the pairings that I like.. even though my classmate always contradicts me and he annoys me to heck! But still, no one can change my points. **

**SO back to saying thanks. THANK YOU! Hahahha I don't know why but I feel like saying that. Oh yeah! I notice that everytime I log in, 1 user is always added to the people that put this story on their favorites.. THANKS! Again THANKS for the 1k views… I appreciate it if you post your comments. That's all I need to post every other day or everyday! **

At sound 7 they already arrived at the rest house. After getting off the van each of the girls have a smile plastered on their faces while the boys have such disappointed face.

"Hey! What' wrong with you?!" Sakura shouted.

"Heh. Don't ask me." Sasuke responded as he went to Sakura and held her hands and walked inside the rest house.

"Oi. Shikamaru, what happened inside the van?" Temari whispered.

"Beats me. I've been asleep the whole ride." Shikamaru answered as he yawned.

"Ugh. You lazy person." Temari said as she shook her head.

"The lazy person you like." Shikamaru added with a smirk.

"CORRECTION. The lazy person that I LOVE." Temari said as she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru said as he placed his arms around Temari's shoulder and went inside.

"hey, Kiba-kun." Naruko uttered as she went near him.

"'Sup." Kiba greeted still dissatisfied about the pervious encounter.

"What happened back there, in your van?" Naruko asked as he saw Naruto go to Hinata's side.

"Well, we just discovered, no scratch that, we just finalized and concluded that Naruto is the most thick and dim-witted person in the whole world." Kiba said as he too looked at Hinata and Naruto.

"I already concluded that a long time ago. So let's go in." Naruko then proceeded to go inside with Kiba behind her. While the two lovebirds are talking, the others were already inside.

"Sheesh! What was that for?" the blond said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Hinata asked a bit worried.

"Well, they just interrogated me about what happened before they came and ruined my moment with you and oh, I also received a lot of insults coming from them. Thanks God Sai didn't speak!" Naruto said all at once.

"They also questioned me." Hinata said softly.

"Really? What did you say?" Naruto asked, curious about what she said to them about what happened. Hinata just blushed and looked away.

"N-Nothing much." She said still averting her gaze. The blond just smiled at this. '_How can this girl be so cute and pretty at the same time.'_ Naruto thought. He got Hinata's hands and intertwined their fingers. With this action, Hinata tilted her head quickly to see the goofy grin the blond had pasted on his face. Then she looked at their hands and blushed furiously. Hey, your long time crush just held your hands. Yeah right.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he started to walk.

"W-Where?" the dark-haired beauty asked as she was being pulled. Because of Naruto's gigantic steps she was a bit behind him.

"Let's just take a small walk along the beach." Naruto said as he gently pulled Hinata to his side and walked with the same pace. They just stayed silent as they treaded towards the beach. Little did they know that the others were watching them with a sly smile on their face.

The two figures just walked hand in hand, looking at the path where they are going and listening to the waves crashing to shore. No one dared to speak, for they want to savor this precious moment with every move in mind. They just decided to sit on a log and watch the sea. Naruto could see that Hinata was shivering because she always kept on flinching every time the wind kept passing by them. So he took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. Good thing he always wear his orange and black jacket. After he placed the coat around her shoulders, he wrapped his right hand along her shoulders to make her lean on him. In which she, with no objections, did so. They just stared at the waves and the crescent moon that seems to smile at them. They chatted for a while, scratch that, they chatted for almost an hour. When Naruto noticed the time, he then asked Hinata if she wanted to go inside already. She just nodded as an answer. When they got back, all eyes were on them. Their faces were having that we'll-talk-later-about-that look. They just decided to eat dinner.

"So, guys. Let's go to the amusement park tomorrow. Okay?" Sakura said as she looked at everyone. They were now eating the dessert that was placed in front of them.

"I'll pass." Gaara said. He wasn't talking that much the whole trip, which is natural in his case.

"Me too. I have something I want to check." Kankuro said as he continued to take a piece of mango float.

"I'll pass too." Shino said as he took a bite of his apple that was shaped like a rabbit.

"Okay! So anyone else who wants to pass?" Sakura asked her voice a bit threatening. No one said a word and they just continued eating.

"Good. We'll just talk more about it tomorrow." Sakura said as she sat down and ate. Hinata can't help but notice that very time she met someone's gaze they would always smile like they know something that she doesn't. She keeps on squirming in her seat because of that. She felt Naruto's hand squeeze her left hand, she looked at Naruto and smiled at him. After eating they went to their respective rooms. Hinata and Naruto were the last one to go upstairs, so Naruto just walked her to her room.

"So, good night then." Naruto said as he smiled.

"Good night." Hinata bided as she opened her door.

"Sweet dreams…. Hime." The blond said.

"Sweet dreams… Oji." She said as she smiled sweetly and caught a glimpse of the grinning blond just before she closed her door.

**Please do comment.. (yawns) well... I'll just get a good nights rest. I'll just post the next chapter sometime tomorrow. dont forget to Comment. (yawn)**


	7. Amusement Park-pt 1

**SO this chapter will be the long awaited amusement park! Yey! Sorry I wasn't able to post this much earlier… *sigh.. I'm really tired right now…..**

"Everyone gather around. Okay, now the people that is going to ride what, will be just like how we rode yesterday. Is that clear?" Sakura declared as she stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"WHAT?!" everyone looked at the blond who was the very first one to react.

"Got a problem Naruto?" Ino asked Naruto as she stopped her laugh from coming out because of Naruto's reaction.

"Come on Sakura-chan! Let it be just like how we first came here." Naruto said as he clasped his hands together.

"No way. I guess this riding arrangement will be permanent until we go back home. And it's final." Sakura turned to get on the van.

"Cut it Naruto. You can't win an argument if your opponent is a girl." Shikamaru said as he passed by the idiot.

"I heard that Shikamaru!" Temari shouted as before she got on the driver's seat.

"Why can't I get on a van with Hinata-chan!" the blond complained as he grumpily stomped his feet on the ground.

"Get your but going dobe. We should get there as early as possible so that there wont be so much crowd when we get thejre." Sasuke said then looked at Naruto.

"You do want to have some fun with her? Right?" Sasuke added with a smirk that got the blond's ears.

"I DO!" the blond shouted as he ran towards the van. When Naruto got on the van, Sasuke got the van going to the amusement park.

"Hinata-chan~. We saw that.~" Sakura said with a bit of tune.

"W-What?" Hinata asked as she looked at everyone in the van.

"The walk. Holding hands. The waves. The moon. The jacket. The hug? Ring any bells?" Tenten said as with expresive emotions and movements.

"O-Oh. T-That.." Hinata exclaimed as her face heat up.

"There is nothing to be embarassed about. After all, it's quite normal don't you think?" Temari stated.

"I g-guess." Hinata said. With that said, they just talked about random things. While on the other van….

"UGH! WHY!? WHY?! WHY?!" Naruto shouted as he struggled and squirmed on his seat. His hands and feet were tied up and he doesn't even know why they did it.

"What else did you do?" Neji asked as he looked at Naruto as if he was some kind of experiment.

"What do you mean?! And will you let me go?!" Naruto yelled as he squirmed again. When he got on the van, he was immediately tied up.

"What else did you do?" now Neji's voice was demanding and Naruto always can't help but to gulp when he hears this tone. _'Gezz! Why does this person have to be like this?!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"NOTHING! Now let me go!" he yelled as he squirmed again.

"And why do you have to tie me!?" he added.

"Nothing really. We just felt like doing it." Kiba said then laughed.

"Are you done? Now take this off and let me go!" then squirmed and squirmed and squirmed.

"Whoa, easy. We'll just take it off when we arrive." Kiba said and patted Naruto on the head.

"Why should I wait until we get there?! Just let me go!" Naruto yelled again.

"Stop shouting you idiot! I can't concentrate on driving! You wanna get killed?!" Sasuke complained. With that he just shut his mouth and squirmed trying to get the ropes loose. After a while, they arrived at the amusement park, but before that, they parked the vans first. And as promised, they let Naruto go.

"Man! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Naruto shoyted as he got out of the van, his shout caught the girl's attention.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked as she looked at each of the boys.

"WELL THEY JUSt TI-mmphphphmhpmhhph!" Kiba instantly covered Naruto's loudmouth.

"HAHAHAHAH. We just had a little bit of chat. Right?" Kiba said as he made his eyes as wide as possible to threaten Naruto. The blond just got Kiba's hand off, then quickly looked for his princess.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he hugged Hinata from the back.

"Na-Naruto-ku-kun!" the dark haired beauty said as she covered her blushing face. Naruto felt someone tug on his collar and pulled him violently. When he looked back, it none other than Neji.

"Stop being so touchy." Neji demanded with that authority in his voice.

"Neji-niisan."

"Come one guys! Let's not waste our time babbling here!" Tenten declared as she pulled Neji away from Naruto. Once they bought the tickets, they hurriedly went inside.

"Okay now, can I ask you? What d o you want, we all go together or we go on our separate ways?" Sakura asked.

"PAIRS!" Ino, Temari, and Naruko shouted at the same time.

"Everyone fine with that?" Sakura asked again.

"Tsk. What can we do?" Shikamaru stated.

"Oi, Naruko let's go to the ice cream parlor!" Kiba declared as he looked at Naruko.

"Let's go!" the blond girl said as she pulled Kiba to the ice cream parlor.

"Shikamaru, Let's go to the hall of mirrors!" Temari saidas he pulled Shikamaru by the arm.

"What a drag…." He said softly but a grin was plastered on his face.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Where is Sakura and Sasuke?" Hinata asked the blond as she continued to look around the rides. There was a ferris wheel, roller coaster and some other scary rides.

"I don't know.." the blond said as he was looking around too.

"Hey, Neji, let's go get some cotton candy." Tenten asked as she pulled on Neji's sleeve.

"Okay fine. Naruto, don't let my cousin wander on her own or your dead." Neji stated as he glared for a second.

"Yes boss!" then the blond saluted. Then the two of them walked to get cotton candy.

"Guess we really are stuck together…" Hinata said as she looked at the people around.

"You mean, we're MEANT together." Then he grinned. For Hinata, as usual, she blushed.

"Come on! Let's ride that!" Naruto pointed at the Merry-Go-Round.

"You sure to ride the merry-go-round?" Hinata asked to assure that the blond was pointing at the right direction.

"Of course! Come on!" then he dragged Hinata.

"GO on." Naruto said as he lightly pushed Hinata to the entrance.

"Eh? What about you?"

"Nah, Im good." He said as he leaned forwards on the railings. Hinata just nodded and rode on a blue horse that has a yellow mane. She just giggled because it was such a long time since she rode that ride. Slowly the horse was like jumping up and down while the whole ride was turning round and round. Hinata just enjoyed this moment, not knowing that Naruto was taking pictures of her smiling.

'_She really is cute! Especially when she's smiling.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"That was fun!" Hinata exclaimed as she went to Naruto's side.

"If you had fun, then I'm going to have fun too! Let's go!" Then again he pulled Hinata while holding her hand. He really liked how Hinata's hand perfectly filled the gap on his hands. He smiled at the thought of holding Hinata's hand the whole day.

"W-W-W-Wait!" Hinata protested as she caught Naruto's arm that made him stop.

"What?" he impatiently asked. He really wanted to go there.

"L-L-L-Let's f-f-find a-another r-ride.." Hinata was still holding his arm as her head was hanging low.

"It's alright. If you're scared I'm free for you to hug and cling on to." With that Hinata looked up and saw Naruto's goofy grin as he winked at her. Hinata didn't have any choice, so she just readied her heart for whatever heart attack can happen inside. Even though they were still at the entrance, Hinata was now cowering with fear. Naruto seemed to notice this because he held her hand tighter than before, as if assuring her that he'll always be there. As they went inside, Hinata caught her breath because of the creepy animal calls and gusty wind and also the kind of noise that you hear when you watch horror movies. It was decorated with creepy looking trees and tombs and skeletons and spiders and other scary and creepy type of props and decorations that are used when you scare people. They were just walking slowly but surely. When they were in the middle of the aisle, Hinata felt something slimy that was grabbing her foot. When she looked down, she saw a hand. A hand THAT WAS CUT OFF!

"UWAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata shouted as she clung onto Naruto. She was hugging Naruto blond secretly smiled at her reaction. He quickly caught Hinata's hand and intertwined it with his.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you. Whenever you get scared or sad. I'll just be here ready to catch you." He said as he kissed the back of her hand. Hinata blushed, she was quite relieved that the place was dark, or else he could have seen her tomato colored face any minute.

"Let's go out now, and I'll treat you anything you want when we get out okay." Naruto said assuringly, his voice full of concern, as he pulled her closer to him. When they got out they were smiling like there's no tomorrow.

**Sorry I I wasn't able to post this,..if there are typos. *yawns* just deal with it, im just a bit—scratch that—im REALLY tired because of this freaking school projects! Well… just wait for the next update/part 2 of this chapter…. Post your comments….. *yawns***

**:-0**


	8. Amusement Park- pt 2

**Hey I have a new oneshot! It's title is phone call. It really is a short one, heheh done with the advertising! Keep on reading! Well, I guess no one reads author's notes anyways…**

**!*!*!**

"Hinata-chan, what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked as he looked from his left to his right then at Hinata.

"Hm.. I think I wanna eat some parfait? Is that alright with you too?" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto for assurance. He just grinned at her and pulled her to the ice cream parlor. He ordered one strawberry caramel parfait and one cookies and cream parfait. When he got the order he then went to the table where Hinata was sitting.

"One strawberry parfait for you, my lady." Naruto said acting like a real waiter.

"Thank you, Waiter-san." After a second they both laughed. Naruto sat down in front of her and started to eat his own parfait, Hinata could see how he was delighted about the parfait. She started eating her parfait too.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata when she raised her head to meet his eyes."

"W-What is it?" without answering Naruto leaned forward and wiped the cream, that was on the side of Hinata's lips, with his thumb then ate it. Hinata blushed furiously and quickly looked away.

"HInata-chan? Do you have a fever or something?" Naruto asked a worried look on his face as he placed the back of his hand on Hinata's forehead. Making her blush a deep crimson color.

"You are a bit warm. Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked again as he took his hand back, which made Hinata breath a little bit. She quickly nodded and continued eating her parfait. As Naruto continued eating, he can't help but notice that Hinata was flaming red since he wiped the cream. Did he do something wrong? He can't help but think if he did something wrong. He stole glances at Hinata who's face was still in a red color.

"Hinata-chan, let's go take a stroll!" Naruto shouted as he pulled Hinata to his side. The two of them just strolled around, played some games. Naruto even won in a shooting game. Hinata picked the biggest frog.

"Do you like frogs?" Naruto asked because he was astonished. Not every girl likes frogs.

"Yes! I actually like the cartoons and stuff toys. I'm a bit afraid of real frogs.." she said as she hugged the frog tighter, muffling her voice a bit.

"Me too! I also like frogs, well the real ones actually. I even captured a frog when I was only six!" Naruto said as he grinned at Hinata. She just smiled at him and they continued to walk around. When they were a bit tired, Naruto let Hinata sit on a bench as he buy their drinks. As he went to the shop, some girls were giggling behind him. He didn't mind them and just continued to buy his and Hinata's drink. When he was about to go to Hinata's direction, some girls were surrounding him. There were three of them.

"Um, can I help you?"Naruto asked the girls because they wouldn't let him pass. Then again they giggled.

_'What's wrong with them?'_ Naruto thought.

"Ano, can you accompany us for the day?" said the girl no. 1.

"Oh, sorr-" he was cut off because someone talked again.

"Oh come on. Please?" girls no. 2 asked while batting her eyelashes. Naruto stifled a laugh because he knew it would be too rude.

"I'm really sorry!" Naruto said as he continued to pass them, but then again he was stopped by girl no. 3.

"Come on mister just for the day?" girl no. 3 asked with a pout. But this time he can't stop his laugh so he let it out. The three girls were a bit confused why he laughed.

"HAHHAHAHA.. Sorry! I really can't accompany you. You see, I already have someone to accompany, and she's important to me. So I wouldn't want to lose her okay!" Naruto said as he went away.

"Geezz.. so stingy." He heard one of those girls say but he didn't care. He was about to call Hinata-chan when some guys went near her. She was fidgeting again, so that means she's nervous.

"hey there cutie. Do you have some company?" the guy no.1 asked.

"A-Actually yes." She answered still fidgeting, '_What's taking him so long?' _she thought to herself.

"Is that so? Then where is he?" guy no. 2 asked.

"he-" she wasn't able to finish because someone called her name.

"Hinata-chan! Here's your drink!" Naruto shouted as he waved to Hinata. She felt relieved as he came closer.

"Hinata-chan, do you know them? " Naruto asked eyeing the guys in front of him.

"N-No."

"Then let's go." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata. When they were a bit away from the strangers, he held Hinata's hand tightly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, concern covering his voice.

"Unh. Thanks." Hinata said as she held Naruto's hand tighter.

"Hey, let's go to the Ferris wheel." Naruto said as he grinned at her. She just nodded in response. They got in line for the Ferris wheel and it was their turn to ride. They just talked and laughed while they were inside the gondola.

"hey, Hinata-chan. Can I ask something?" Naruto stated as he looked at Hinata who was looking at the lights of the amusement park. It was almost night time.

"It's okay." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto.

"W-Why.. um.. did y-y-you l-l-like m-me?" Naruto asked as he blushed and looked away. Hinata just giggled.

"I don't know if you remembered but, remember when we were just in our first year of college? All of us met when we were in our 2nd year right?" Naruto nodded.

"I was feeling a bit sad one day because my pet dog died, so I went to the back of the chapel in our school. There was a ground full of grass. I was just sitting there looking at the sky, and then you just came near me and sat down. I didn't mind it and just continued my business. Then you just offered your handkerchief out of the blue. I just looked at it while your face was so serious. My first impression of you was a serious student that didn't want to have happiness in their lives. But I was wrong; you were the most cheerful person I have ever known. Then when you offered your handkerchief, I don't know but I just cried. You were just there beside me as I cried. Not daring to say a word. When I was a bit done, you stood up and stretched then looked at me and said '_You know, being sad isn't all that bad. When you are sad that means you care for something didn't you?'_ then you just walked away. Since then I always found myself following your presence." Hinata said as she covered herself with the frog stuff toy. Naruto was just flat out happy. He didn't forget their first encounter. Actually he was happy when he made friends with Hinata because he felt like someone needed to protect her whenever she felt hurt. Maybe he liked Hinata since their first encounter. They were silent since then until the Ferris wheel topped and they went out of the gondola. Naruto can't stop the silence anymore so he broke it.

"Um. Hinata-chan? Do you want to ride the roller coaster?" He asked hoping to have a yes for an answer. She just nodded. Naruto was delighted so he pulled Hinata again to where the line for the roller coaster is. Hinata left the stuffed toy with one of the staff. When they were onboard, Hinata was nervous. She can't help it; it was her first time riding this one. Naruto noticed this so he held her hand that made her look to him. He smiled at her, trying to make her comfortable. She smiled at him, letting him know that she's going to be fine. Naruto wasn't satisfied so he just continued to hold her hand until the roller coaster started to run. Both of them shouted at the top of their lungs with the first hill. When it was on the 2nd hill Naruto shouted.

"I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Naruto shouted but there was no response. He was disappointed because Hinata didn't even answer, even one single yes or no would have sufficed. When it was on the 3rd hill, it was Hinata's turn to shout.

" I LOVE YOU TOO NARUTO-KUN! AND YESS!" Hinata also shouted as he held Naruto's hand tighter. Naruto's signature grin was plastered on his face.

)()()()()(()

**HAHAHAHHHAHAHAH willina and jack and jake really did comment on every chapter! Hahahahahah so yeah here is the 8****th**** chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry if I wasn't able to post this a bit earlier, blame it on the dance project our gym teacher gave us! So just wait until the next chapter, I wont make any promise of statement anymore because im not sure if I could comply to it.. so just wait!**


	9. Conflicts

**__****So here yea go! i just wrote this a while ago, i was a bit pissed off when i wrote this, so sorry if it's a bit.. um.. what was that wprd... Just! read and find out... thanks for the comments by the way.**

**_Chapter 9- Conflicts_**

After having fun in the amusement park, all of them met up. They were in a parking lot when Sasuke announced something.

"Hey, looks like we won't be going to the beach house this time around." He said as he placed both of his hands inside his pockets.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she went to Sasuke's side.

"It looks like there is a festival going around, so the van won't be able to make it through the crowd." He said. When they looked around, there sure are a lot of people walking around. There were also stalls of food, games and souvenirs.

"Here" Sasuke threw 2 plastic bags full of keys.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the contents of the bags.

"They're keys, you dobe." Sasuke said as his forehead creased.

"I know that! And don't you call me a dobe! I mean to ask is what these are for." Naruto retorted back.

"It's for the vans."

"Why are there so many?" Kiba asked.

"The girls get the keys inside the white plastic bag and the other guys, get the ones from the black plastic bag." Sasuke stated as he pointed each of the plastic bag as he said the colors.

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Tch. The girls can get the keys for the white van and the boys will get the keys for the black van. They just open the doors. Only I and Temari have the keys to start the engine. So whenever you want to go back and rest in the van, you wouldn't have to trouble yourselves looking for the two of us. Got it?" Sasuke explained, he was a bit irritated because he had to explain it one by one to all of them. All of them just nodded.

"Hey, let's go in pairs again!" Ino suggested.

"I guess its okay to all of us. The other 3 aren't even here. I wonder where they went." Sakura said as she placed her fingers under her chin.

"Don't worry. Their already have a mind of their own. They won't get lost." Temari said.

"Okay Temari. So, I know its okay for you guys' right?" Sakura asked as she looked at all of them. They just nodded and smiled. That smile meant that they agreed.

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Sakura shouted as she dragged Sasuke to the busy street.

Each of Naruto and Hinata's companions vanished like thin air in the crowd.

"Guess you're stuck with me forever?" Naruto said as she looked at Hinata and grinned playfully.

"I guess so.." Hinata said as she blushed and looked down on the ground.

"Let's go and have fun." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata's hand. They both played games, bought food and souvenirs to bring home to the people when they get back. After that they just strolled around, after they got a bit tired, they sat down on a bench in a park overlooking the busy and lively street.

"Hinata-chan, are you tired? Wanna go to the van?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl beside him.

"No. Not yet. I still want to stay. Naruto-kun, I'll just buy some drinks." She stood up but Naruto pulled her hand.

"I'll go buy it. You stay here." He started to stand but Hinata stopped him.

"It's okay, I wont get lost." Naruto wanted to argue but Hinata already went away, so he just slumped back and waited for Hinata. It was a bit crowded so she got tangled with the crowd/ when she got to a refreshment stall, she just bought coconut juice since that was the specialty in this place. When she got it, she got tangled again. When she got out of the crowd ad went to where Naruto was. She dropped the drinks she was holding because of what she saw. Naruto.. a girl on his lap… they were kissing. Naruto was holding the girl on each of her arms, and the girl's hands were on Naruto's neck. The blond's eyes were closed, and his face was scrunched up. She just stood there frozen and stiff. She didn't notice how long she has been standing there like a statue. When Naruto opened his eyes, it grew wide in shock when he saw Hinata. Then he pushed the girl from him making the girl stagger to not lose her balance.

"Hinata-chan….." Naruto started as he stepped forward. Every time he steps forward, she steps back.

"Naruto-kun, who's this?" the girl with light blond hair and purple colored eyes asked as she wrapped her arms on Naruto's left arm as she eyes Hinata from head to toe. The she smirked. Hinata could feel the tears sting her eyes. Naruto got his arms from the other girl's grip. Then he slowly reached forward.

"D-Don't c-come….. n-near m-me…." Hinata said softly, her voice shaking as she stepped back.

"Hinata-chan, please. Let me explain…" Naruto said as he reached for Hinata's hand but Hinata quickly turned away and ran.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran after Hinata. She just ran and ran until she reached the parking lot where the vans are located. It was a relief for her that they gave duplicate keys to everyone. She quickly opened the door and went inside. She locked the doors and windows of the van. She just sat there and cried the tears she was holding back.

"HInata-chan! Please open the door! Let me explain!" Naruto pleaded and shouted at the same time knocked on the tinted window.

"P-P-Please… g-go away…" Hinata said softly her voice cracking.

"No! I wont go away until you hear me out!" he shouted. But Hinata doesn't want to heat his excuses. She felt that if she knew, she might get hurt more than it is now. She didn't respond to any of Naruto's pleas. She just cried as she covered her mouth with her hands to make her crying less audible. After more than an hour of knocking and shouting, he stopped. Hinata felt the van shake a bit. Naruto probably kicked something from the outside. When she felt that Naruto was a bit further away from the van she was in. She started to bawl. She didn't care if anyone heard her, as long as she can at least let her feelings out. She felt a bit sleepy so she just closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

"Hinata-chan… wake up.. we are already here at the beach house." When Hinata opened her eyes, she saw Ino and the other girls looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright? Your eyes are all poofy!" Ino said as she wiped the trails left behind by the tears.

"Yeah. Why did you cry?" Temari asked. Her face is sending the message 'tell-me-the-truth-or-else!'.

"What happened last night? We saw Naruto inside the black van asleep too. Did the two of you quarrel?" Tenten asked. You can easily see the worried look they give to the dark haired lady.

"I-I'm fine… I just had a bit of headache last night that's all…" Hinata spoke softly. She was not used to lying to people. The girls just looked at each other and sighed.

"Hinata-chan, we're just here for you okay. Just call us if you need help." Sakura said as she patted Hinata on the shoulder.

"Let's go out now, they're probably inside by this time." Sakura added and smiled at Hinata. She opened the door revealing the sad looking blond.

"Hinata-chan…." Naruto said, his voice had a tint of sadness and guilt in it.

"Um…. I-I'll just g-go to m-my room… my h-head hurts a l-little b-bit…" Hinata said. She lied again.

"I'll take you to your room.." Naruto offered.

"I-It's fine… I c-can go by m-m-myself.." she went straight to her room without looking at anyone she met.

"Hinata-chan, already up I see…." Kiba faltered because Hinata just went past him.

"What's wrong with her?" Shino asked as both of them looked at Hinata's back.

"I don't know…" Kiba answered, his eyes still staring at Hinata's back.

"Good evening, Hinata-chan! Are you going to bed?" Lee said joyfully. Hinata did the same thing to Lee. She just passed by him. Lee looked at where Hinata was going, a confused look covered his face. When Hinata went up the stairs, Gaara was going down. Gaara just stared at Hinata. It was quite a bit of an unbelievable thing, because Hinata was a friendly person. She would greet anyone she meets, but right now, she wasn't being herself.

'_What could have been the problem?' _Gaara thought to himself. Before Hinata could get inside her room, someone held her hand.

"Hinata….." that voice that she respects so much…..

**Guess who that person is...**


	10. Advice and Plan

**SO here is another chapter READ MY NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! hope you will like this chapter even though its such a short one.**

"Hinata….." that voice that she respects so much…..

"Please.. Neji-niisan. I just want to be alone for the moment." She said as she let her hand go. But he still captured it.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Neji said firmly. His way of talking makes you want to tell the truth. But Hinata knew better.

"N-Nothing. My head just hurts a little." She was about to go inside of her room when Neji spoke up and held her wrist.

"its Naruto isnt it." It's more like a statement with a lot of evidence than just a curious question.

"N-No, its n-not because of h-him." She said as she avoided her gaze.

"Don't lie to me Hinata. I know you." Neji stated a bit threatening.

"I-I'm not l-lying. It really is n-not b-because of h-him." She said still not looking at Neji.

"Then look at me and say those words again." Neji said as he held Hinata's wrist a bit tighter. She didn't respond, she just avoided his gaze as she hung her head low.

"Just as I thought." Neji said as he let go of Hinata. When Hinata looked up you can see the anger boiling up in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Hinata asked her voice a bit shaky.

"Just get back to sleep Hinata." And with that Neji left Hinata. She just went inside her room and cried quietly. She slept with tears in her eyes.

"Hinata-sama… Come out, It's already 10 in the morning." Someone from outside said as she knocked on Hinata's door. It's probably the helper in this rest house.

"I'll just shower first." She said softly. Her eyes all poofy and red because of crying.

"Okay, just be sure to come down okay."

"Okay." She replied. When she finished taking a shower and dressed, she went down only to hear some ruckus going on. She saw Tenten on the verge of crying.

"Tenten! What's happening?" she asked as she went near her and patted Tenten's back.

"N-Neji…." She said as she pointed outside. Hinata looked to where Tenten was pointing at and she saw Naruto on the floor and Neji was being stopped by the other guys.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she went to where Naruto was lying down. He had a cut on his lower lip and below his left eye. There was also a big bruise on his left cheek.

"Hinata, stay away from him." Neji demanded you can feel the anger in his voice.

"No. Come on Naruto-kun. Let's get that cut treated." HInata said as she held his arm and tried to get him up. He stood up and hangs his head low. They went to the kitchen and Hinata got the first aid kit and started to treat Naruto's wound. There was an awkward silence between them. Naruto was the first one to break it.

"Hinata-chan. I'm sorry." Naruto looked at Hinata straight in the eye. You can see the sadness in them. Hinata flinched at this and stopped treating his wounds. She just stood up and started to walk out when Naruto held her hand.

"Hinata-chan…. Please…. Let me explain…" he said as he looked at her back.

"I just want to be alone for the moment." Hinata said, not looking back at the blond. When Naruto didn't let her hand go, she just pulled it herself and went out to go the seaside. She didn't greet her friends when she passed by them it was as if she was in a daze. She just walked along the shore and thought about stuff. When she looked ahead, she saw a figure sitting on a log.

"Can I sit here?" she asked the girl who was crying. When the girl noticed her, she quickly wiped her tears away and nodded. Hinata sat beside the girl.

"Can I ask what wrong?" Hinata asked still looking at the sea. The girl cocked her head to see Hinata.

"Well, I just saw the one I love with another girl laughing happily. Haha. I don't care of yout think that I'm stupid. He doesn't even know that I love him and I got the nerve to feel jealous." She laughed sadly and tears started to flow from the girl's eyes.

"Do you know what that girl is to him?" Hinata asked as she looked at the crying girl.

"N-No." she answered softly.

"Then make sure to ask him what happened before you make any assumptions." She said softly and smiled at the girl. The girl just nodded at her and smiled also.

"Thanks for clearing it up for me!" the girl said happily.

"Well, I need to do that advice myself." Hinata said as she looked at the sea.

"Huh?" the girl looked at Hinata a bit confused.

" I saw the one I love with another girl, but in a much worse case scenario than yours. Heheh I just gave my advice even though I needed that as well." She said as the tears started forming in each corner of her eyes.

"Good luck with that! Thanks for advicing me. I need to go now; they are probably looking for me." The girl said as she stood up.

"Okay. See you around." Hinata said as she waved her hand as the girl went away. She just continued to think how to bring things back to the way it was. It was already noon when she decided to go back, the sun was frying her. When she got back everyone was at the dining table already, they were so quiet, noy like the past days. She just decided to go out to the back yard. She sat on a net swin and she decided to do her plan tonight.

**I'm making a new story right now! after i finish this one and it's complete i will post it. also wait for my christmas special oneshot! i also finished a valentine special, but for Hinata's birthday.. i still havent finished it... so wait for those stories okay! just pm me if you want me to make a oneshot! remember one shot's only!**


	11. Who is 'he?

**. WHY DID KISHI KILL NEJI!? i really did cry because of that... he's one of my favorite characters.~~ why kishi? WHY?****WOOOOOOO! ahvent been here for almost a week! Been busy with projects that the teacher's gave us~~ huhuhuhuhu such a sad vacation**

**Well anyways, here is another chapter! Sorry for the wait and short update, i was a bit sad when i wrote this...**

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata called out as she poked her head at the kitchen's entrance. It was around 1 in the afternoon, the other's are probably outside or asleep.

'_Where could she be?'_ she asked herself. She was about to enter the kitchen when someone patted her on the shoulder. When she looked back it was Neji.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um, I just want to get some snack." She said.

"Just sit down and I'll prepare it." Neji said as he went to the friged and got some peanut butter. Then he got some bread from one of the cupboards. When he was done spreading the peanut butter on the bread, he got some juice and placed it in front of Hinata. They were quiet for quite a time, so Neji spoke.

"Sorry…." He said as he looked away.

"Huh? Why did you say sorry?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"For hitting Naruto…" he added.

"Oh… a part of me is saying that Neji-nissan is so mean for doing that…" Because of what Hinata said Neji looked at her immediately that almost made his neck crack.

"But.. somehow another part of me is encouraged because someone like you cares for me." She said as she smiled. This made Neji looked at her in awe.

"Of course I care for you. I treat you like my own sister."

"Thanks. By the way, did you see Sakura-chan?" she asked to change the topic.

"Last time I saw her, she was with Sasuke. Why are you looking for her?" he asked.

"N-Nothing much. I just want to ask her something." She reasoned.

"What 'something'? he asked again. But Hinata just kept avoiding his gaze and roamed her eyes around the kitchen, supposing to get a reason to tell.

"Umm… That.. it's..'" without having any clear answer Neji just sighed.

"It's okay if you don't want to let me know. I wont push you if you really don't want to." He said as he stood up and patted her on the head. After that he walked outside the house. She stood up after finishing her snack and continued to look for Sakura. '_Where could he be?'_ she asked to herself. But its a good thing for her because she has a lot of time to prepare. When she went out, she immediately found the pink haired girl she has been looking for.

"Sakura-chan!" she shouted as she went near Sakura.

"What is it?"

"Um… Where is the nearest supermarket?"

"Oh, just follow that road and walk straight ahead. You will see it in no time! If I may ask, what are going to buy?"

"I j-just want to go buy some strawberry ice cream." Hinata reasoned.

"Is that all you need, then I'll just ask some people here to buy it for you."

"No! I mean, I want to buy it on my own because I want to pick the brand and size….." again she reasoned.

"Okay, but you have to get someone to accompany you." Sakura said as she place her hand below her chin.

"Wait here, I''ll just call him to accompany you."

"Who?" Sakura didn't answer her and just went upstairs. While Hinata was waiting for Sakura, she heard noises coming from upstairs, it went quite all of a sudden then Hinata heard someone shriek from upstairs. It's probably Sakura, then she heard footstep and doors being opened. Then it faded and came downstairs is a very happy Sakura.

"What happened?" Hinata asked her.

"Nothing. Just wait until he comes down okay. I have something to do, so just wait for him 'kay!" she said as she waved at Hinata and ran outside.

'_Who is 'he'?'_ Hinata asked herself. After a few minutes someone came down. He looked at Hinata before completely going down.'_He's going with me?'_

"Come on." He said to me as he walked by. '_Geez. Why did Sakura have to disturb him?'_ Hinata thought still not budging from her place.

"Do you have something to do or what?" he asked while tilting his head a bit to the side to look at her. His expression blank.

"I-I do have something to do." Hinata answered as she walked towards his side. After that conversation of theirs, they were silent as they walked to the nearby supermarket. Hinata can't stand the silence so she was the first one that broke it.

"S-Sorry if Sakura disturbed you." She spoke softly but enough for him to hear.

"It's alright, I didn't have anything to do anyways." He replied, not looking at her.

"I-Is that so? Umh… Can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did Sakura shriek back there?"

"I don't even have a clue." He answered with his monotonous tone. Hinata just closed her mouth. She didn't have anything else to say or to ask, so better keep it quiet.

**Are you curious who that 'he' is? keep on following to know (~_^)**


	12. Thanks

**_HI THERE EVERYONE! Sorry for posting this later than usual. I was just busy with tests and school works. So here is another chapter!_**

**_Chapter 12- Thanks_**

"Let's see, what do else do I need?" Hinata asked herself, as she looked at the shelf in front of her full of spices.

"Are you making ramen?" he asked her. He was holding the pushcart, he would push it everytime Hinata goes somewhere. Hinata said that it was okay for her to hold it but he insist. He was just quiet until this time.

"Y-Yes."

"Why?"

"N-Nothing! I just want try cooking it by myself." She defended.

"Is that so?" he said, his face still blank. '_I don't know what he's thinking….'_ Hinata thought as she looked at the person beside her. She just swatted her thoughts and focused on what else is needed to be bought. After more than half an hour, Hinata was finally satisfied about what she picked up from here and there. They were about to go to the cashier when a little girl bumped to him and fell.

"S-Showeeyyy…." the girl said as she stood up. (S-Showeeyyy= Sorry)

"It's alright, be careful next time." He said as he crouched down, so he was now in the eye level of the girl and he wiped the tears that fell from the girl's eye. When the girl said 'Yesh' there was a small smile that formed his lips and that smile did not escape from Hinata's eyes. She smiled too because of it. He waved goodbye to the girl that was running away from them and was going to a middle-aged woman. He stood up and held the pushcart again, but that smile was gone. He looked at Hinata who was still smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" he asked as he looked at Hinata.

"N-None! Let's go to the cashier." Hinata said. She felt embarrassed because he caught her smiling.

"If you say so…" that was all he said and then they went in line. He was the one that placed the items on the counter and the cashier took its price one by one. The two of them got out of the mini supermarket and walked back to the resthouse. He was the one that brought all the things that they bought. On the way resthouse, there was a person that sells some ice cream. He bought a twin posicle, broke it into two, and gave the other one to Hinata. But she just looked at it with a confused look on her face.

"You dont want to eat?" he asked with his blank and expressionless tone.

"O-Of course I want to!" she said as she quickly took the other half that he handed. The two of them just sat on a bench. It was a bit hot in the afternoon so the popsicle really did help.

"Let's go." He said as he stood up and went ahead with Hinata behind him. They were walking on the sidewalk that has the view of the sea.

"Why did you cry last night?" he asked out of nowhere as he stopped in his tracks. Hinata flinched at the question that was thrown at her.

"Umh, I umh. Its just that…" she didn't know what to say. She stopped in her tracks and thought of a way of how to explain things. He was just still behind her watching her back.

"You should listen to his explanation." He said behind her back.

"I-I know…"

"What exactly happened?" he said as he approached her.

"I don't even know what I saw. I-I just went to g-get some drinks and w-when I came back a g-girl was already k-kissing him." She said as tears started to flow from her eyes. She used her hads to cover her face and to muffle her whimpers.

"You should let him explain when he tried to. Did he talk to you after that?" he asked.

"H-He did try.. B-But, I didn't listen t-to him." He just stayed quiet after that. They stayed by the seaside waiting for Hinata's eyes not to be puffy and red so that when they get back the people will not make a fuss. They walked back in silence, not boethering to break it.

When they were a bit near the resthouse, Hinata tripped on a rock and luckily she was caught. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." She said and got up. She heard no reply and he just went in the house. She followed behind him and found out that he was in the kitchen. He placed the plastic bag on the table and went to the fridge to get something to drink. She looked at the clock in the kitchen and was shocked to see that it was already 5 in the afternoon. No wonder it was getting dark.

'_Oh no! It's already 5 in the afternoon! I should make it quickly.'_ Hinata thought in a frenzy. She quickly swiped the bag on the table and began puring out its contents. He just looked at her while she was busy getting the materials and ingredients that she needed.

"Want some help?" he asked.

"No, and thanks for the offer. But I want to do this alone." And with that she smiled at him and continued to cook.

"If that's what you want." He said as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Um WAIT!" Hinata shouted and that caught his attention.

"What is it?" he asked with his monotonous voice again.

"Um.. Thanks for accompanying me today!" she said as she bowed her head to him.

"Its fine, you don't need to fuss about it." He said and totally went out of the kitchen.

"Thank you, Gaara-san." She whispered and smiled to herself as she went back to cooking.

**Do you want a story about SasuSaku? COmment if you do!**


	13. Apologies and Quits

**_Chapter 13- Apologies and Quits~~_**

**Hinata's POV**

'_Where could Naruto-kun be?' _I asked to myself as I roamed around the house to look for him. I saw Sakura-chan smiling widely. I decided to ask her if she saw him.

"Ano… Sakura-chan? Did you see umh.. Naruto-kun?" when I asked her that she smiled as widely as she could.

"My! I just saw him on the terrace. Maybe you should go to him." She said while smiling.

"R-Really? Umh,,, may I ask? Why are you all smiling and such?" I asked.

"O! Nothing much really! Now go on! Go to where your prince charming is!" she said as she pushed me softly.

"Thanks." I said and smiled at her. I hurriedly ran but then a thought crossed my mind. In what terrace is he in? I just chided that thought away and checked every terrace on the second floor. When I opened the glass sliding door of the third terrace, I heard someone play the guitar. When I looked to my left I saw Naruto-kun.

**Naruto's POV.**

'_What should I do?! Im nervous and I don't have any clue when to start playing!' _I shouted in my mind. Im just standing in this terrace and hyperventilating! I just wanted to say sorry to HInata for all the misunderstandings that caused this! I was just thinking pretty hard when I heard the sliding door open up and because I was startled I strumed the guitar and started playing and singing the song.

**_Never Wanna Let You Go by Absolute_**

**_Would u believe me if i told u that i'm sorry  
Would u belive me if i told u that i care  
would u belive me if i told u that i luv u and i'm always gonna be rite there  
i never ever meant to doubt ur luv baby  
i never ever meant to play with ur mind  
i know ur fed up cuz i'm messed up and i'm sorry  
but i gotta keep u by me side..._**

I looked at her in the eyes and she was just staring at me. I think she was shocked to know that I did this.**__**

and i...never wanna let u go  
never wanna let u go  
never wanna let u go away  
cuz i didn't mean to lose ur trust  
and i didn't mean ta break ur heart becuz i...  
don't wanna let u go  
never wanna let u go  
never wanna let u go away  
cuz i didn't mean ta lose ur trust  
and i didn't mean to break ur heart becuz i...

I closed my eyes for a bit and when I looked at her, tears were streaming from her eyes. She just stood there, crying and smiling all at the same time.

**__**

and i...don't wanna let u go  
never wanna let u go  
never wanna let u go away  
cuz i didn't mean ta lose ur trust  
and i didn't mean ta break ur heart becuz i...  
don't wanna let u go  
never wanna let u go  
never wanna let u go away  
cuz i didn't mean ta lose ur trust  
and i didn't mean ta break ur heart becuz i...

I moved closer to her until we were just 1 feet apart. I smiled at her and wiped her tears using my thumb and then continued playing. She smiled up at me with her eyes reflecting the moon.**__**

oh...i know wat ur goin through  
all the changes i put u through  
i'm sorry..and i luv yooh... so baby can u come on home...  
oh..whoa...whoa...oh..whoa...oh...

don't wanna let u go  
never wanna let u go  
never wanna let u go away  
cuz i didn't mean ta lose ur trust  
and i didn't mean ta break ur heart becuz i...  
never wanna let u go  
never wanna let

I never want to let someone so important in my life go away from me. I stopped playing it and continued the last part and said.

"You go" then I smiled at her. She hugged me and she was now bawling. I don't know if im a sadist or not but, I felt a bit happy that she cried.

"Hinata-chan? Please stop crying. I wont make you cry ever again!" I declared as I hugged her tighter.

"Im gonna explain things to you, so stop crying okay?" I pleaded and she tried her best to stop the tears and what was left was her hiccups.

"Okay now, that girl is someone I know back at college. I don't like her because she's way too clingy and I hate that. It's not that Im boasting or anything but that girl is obsessed with me! I wanted to push her away but her grip is just too tight! She's like a leech or something!" when I said leech she laughed. What a cute laugh.

"So, that was why you saw that unfortunate predicament. So, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." I said to her and hugged her. She hugged me back tighter.

"Im sorry too." She said, her voice a little muffled because she buried her face on me.

"For what? Aren't I the on at fault?" I asked her. Isn't it right? I am the one at fault right?

"For not letting you explain things." She said as she looked up to me.

"So? Quits?" I asked.

"Quits." And then she smiled.

"Oh yeah! I cooked ramen. Do you want to try some?" she asked me when we were in the hallway.

"Really?! I am a bit hungry. Well maybe a lot!" I said to her.

"Im glad I made a lot too." She replied.

"I have a question. Did you hear Sakura shriek or scream just this afternoon?" she asked me as we went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Well…. Actually…."

~~FLASHBACK TO WHEN AND WHY SAKURA SHRIEKED.~~

**Sakura's POV**

"Wait here, I''ll just call him to accompany you." I said as I went upstairs.

"Who?" I didn't answer her. Im planning to have Naruto accompany her so that they will clear up things. I opened Naruto's room and saw him holding a guitar.

"What are you doing?" I asked him a bit threathening.

"N-Nothing! If you don't have anything else to say then will you please leave! Im busy here." He said as he went back to looking at the paper that was on his bed and looked at it.

"What's that?" I asked and got the paper off the bed.

"Hey!" he shouted but I glared at him to stop him from moving from his spot. I looked at it and realized that it was a music sheet. I looked at him and questioned him.

"What is this for? Never wanna let you go? Who is this for?" I asked him. I was almost screaming. They just fought and he is just sitting pretty here on his bed playing the guitar.

"I-It's none of your business." He said as he blushed. Wait. Don't tell me-.

"Is this for Hinata?" I asked at him teasingly.

"Okay, Okay! It's for her. So give it back!" he yelled. But after that I was silenced. I didn't expect him to admit it quickly. Then I cant contain myself and I shrieked.

"Is that so?! The I shouldn't be bothering you! Go for it!" I shouted in encouragement.

"Thanks for that." He said as he scoffed. I just closed the door and opened the nearest door that I can open and saw Gaara inside, looking out the window.

"hey Gaara! Good afternoon! Will you accompany Hinata-chan please?" he looked at me with a blank face. But he stood up and went to the closet. I smiled and closed the door and went downstairs to Hinata. At least the two of them are making an effort.

END OF FLASHBACK TO WHEN AND WHY SAKURA SHRIEKED~~

"Is that so? So that's what happened." She said.

"Uh-huh. And speking of Gaara, he is the one that accompanied you this afternoon huh?" I said as I pouted for effect.

"Yes, why?" she asked so innocently. I just want to pinch her cheeks!

"I saw him hug you." I said as I looked away.

"huh? What? Where? When? Why? How?" she asked hurriedly a bit confused.

"When you came back from shopping, I saw him hug you in front of the rest house." I said still not looking at her.

"Oh, he just caught me when I tripped on a rock. It must have looked like a hug form your angle." She saod as she smiled at me. How can I stay mad at her?!

"Okay, you are forgiven." She just giggled. We went to the kitchen and she served the ramen she cooked. It was so tasty! Her ramen is not No. 1~ Ichiraku ramen being the 2nd!

"I love you!" I said as I hugged her. She just blushed and lowered her head. Her blushes are always so cute! After a while she looked up at me and smiled.

"I-I love you too…." She said and ducked her head again. HEHE I just love every thing about her!

**Hey there everyone! This is the last chapter of this story. I dont want to make it any longer because i have lots of new stories in mind. So just wait for my new story kay?**


End file.
